A one-day workshop is proposed that is entitled "Bone Tissue Engineering and Regeneration: From Discovery to the Clinic" in Orlando, Florida on Sunday, December 5, 2010. The workshop goals are: i) to define the state of art in the field;ii) to identify those areas where scientific advances are necessary for improved translational treatments of bone defects and impaired healing, and iii) to develop an "action plan" that will influence future directions and enable advancement in the bone tissue engineering field. Specific Aim 1 is designed to provide a forum for clinicians, scientists, engineers, industry, and government representatives to discuss and define the progress, opportunities, and translational needs for advancing bone tissue engineering. The workshop has superb group of scientific participants, excellent representation by leading women and minority scientists, and inclusion of students and trainees. The presenters at this meeting will discuss the state of advancement of bone tissue engineering within an assigned sub-area of research. The focus will be on the challenges and opportunities of the field and the areas where collaboration and intersection with other disciplines is critical for advancement. Specific Aim 2 develops an "action plan" to positively influence the translation and future directions of the bone tissue engineering field. In Aim 2A the workshop will occur as at the initiation of the TERMIS-NA meeting in Orlando FL on December 5, 2010 to capitalize on the assembly of world experts in attendance. In Aim 2B the workshop will be designed to attract students and trainees to the event. In Aim 2C a publication strategy is designed so that the meeting content and summary of the recommendations can be widely disseminated.. In summary, the development of integrative, realistic and effective strategies for regenerating human bone is a critical and unsolved problem. The workshop will the body of knowledge currently present in the various fields related to bone regeneration and will identify key areas for clinical translation towards improved bone regeneration strategies.